The present invention relates to rechargeable hydrogen-fueled motor vehicles as well as to systems and methods for recharging hydrogen-fueled motor vehicles.
The following U.S. Patents and other patent documents are believed to represent the current state of the art: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,223,843; 6,162,267; 6,105,004; 6,104,939; 6,099,522; 6,091,884; 6,085,576; 6,081,612; 6,081,558; 6,031,585; 5,975,416; 5,968,325; 5,933,813; 5,880,449; 5,846,669; 5,833,934; 5,833,934; 5,762,658; 5,753,900; 5,572,653; 5,553,412; 5,539,393; 5,514,353; 5,457,307; 5,382,779; 5,372,617; 5,361,871; 5,345,071; 5,313,569; 5,119,768; 5,089,107; 5,019,811; 4,782,219; 4,766,295; 4,760,248; 4,737,161; 4,521,677; 4,409,470; 4,387,297; 4,139,149; 4,041,221; 4,002,886; 3,876,470; 3,669,751; 3,607,427; 3,080,440; JP 2000152857; DE 19840248; DE 19840251; EP 974918A2; AU 9923674; FR 2778775; FR 2772529; FR 2778775; SE 9103048; GB 2249854; EP 0837439; WO 95/22798; WO 98/00819; WO 98/32115; WO 99/65288; WO 96/32683; WO 98/32115.
The present applicant/assignee is the proprietor of the following issued patents and patent applications:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,880,449; 5,933,813; 6,105,004; 4,113,921.
US Patent Application Nos. U.S. Ser. No. 09/147,422, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,205,396; Ser. No. 08/839,838, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,004; Ser. No. 08/632,576, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,933,813; Ser. No. 08/699,375 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,880,449.
PCT-IL-97/00339 and PCT-IL-97/00192.
WO 98/00819; WO 96/32683.
Reference is also made to:
xe2x80x9cA Methanol Impermeable Proton Conducting Composite Electrolyte Systemxe2x80x9d, Cong Pu et al, Journal of the Electrochemical Society Vol. 142, No. 7 July 1995;
xe2x80x9cPT2000 Portable Terminalxe2x80x9d, pp 1-2; http://www.percon.com/html/pt2000.htm
Buckle, J (editor) xe2x80x9cSending Out Clear Signalsxe2x80x9d, European Supermarkets. March/April 1999, pp 26-32; and
Research Disclosure 34494, xe2x80x9cElectronic Price Tagxe2x80x9d, Anonymous, December 1992. pp 969.
The present invention seeks to provide improved hydrogen-fueled motor vehicles as well as systems and methods for recharging hydrogen-fueled motor vehicles.
There is thus provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a hydrogen-fueled motor vehicle, which includes at least one hydrogen-fueled locomotion subsystem and at least one refuelable hydrogen generator operative to supply hydrogen fuel to the hydrogen-fueled locomotion subsystem on demand. The refuelable hydrogen generator includes at least one electrochemical reactor operative to generate the hydrogen fuel from water on demand; and a refueling subsystem providing at least one of water, electrolyte, hydrogen, a metal containing material and electrical power to the electrochemical reactor.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a hydrogen-fueled motor vehicle, which includes at least one hydrogen-fueled locomotion subsystem, at least one hydrogen generator operative to supply hydrogen fuel to the hydrogen-fueled locomotion subsystem, the hydrogen generator including an electrochemical reactor operative to generate the hydrogen fuel from water on demand and a refueling subsystem enabling at least one of water, electrolyte, hydrogen, metal, electrical power and a replacement hydrogen generator to be provided to the vehicle.
There is further provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a hydrogen-fueled motor vehicle system, which includes at least one hydrogen-fueled motor vehicle. The motor vehicle includes a hydrogen-fueled locomotion subsystem and a hydrogen generator operative to supply hydrogen fuel to the hydrogen-fueled locomotion subsystem, the hydrogen generator including an electrochemical reactor operative to generate the hydrogen fuel from water on demand and a refueling subsystem enabling at least one of water, electrolyte, hydrogen, metal, electrical power and a replacement hydrogen generator to be provided to the vehicle.
There is further provided in accordance with yet another preferred embodiment of the present invention a method for recharging a hydrogen-fueled motor vehicle, which includes at least one hydrogen-fueled locomotion subsystem, at least one refuelable hydrogen generator operative to supply hydrogen fuel to the hydrogen-fueled locomotion subsystem on demand. The refuelable hydrogen generator includes an electrochemical reactor operative to generate the hydrogen fuel from water on demand. The method includes supplying at least one of water, electrolyte, hydrogen, a metal containing material and electrical power to the electrochemical reactor.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the hydrogen-fueled locomotion subsystem includes a fuel cell and an electrical motor powered thereby.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the hydrogen-fueled motor vehicle also includes a water recycler operative to supply water produced by the locomotion subsystem to the refuelable hydrogen generator.
Preferably, the hydrogen-fueled locomotion subsystem includes an internal combustion engine.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the hydrogen-fueled motor vehicle further includes an operator controlled hydrogen-fuel generation controller which is operative in response to an input from a vehicle operator for determining the quantity of hydrogen generated by the hydrogen generator at a given time.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the hydrogen generator includes at least one hydrophobic cathode including at least one of a Teflon coating, layer and binder.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the cathode is operative as a hydrogen-generating and as a hydrogen-consuming electrode.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the refueling subsystem is operative to recharge at least one refuelable hydrogen generator while at least one other refuelable hydrogen generator is operative to supply hydrogen fuel to the hydrogen-fueled locomotion subsystem
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the electrical power is provided by solar cells.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the electric power is provided by regenerative braking.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the electric power is provided to the electrochemical reactors while at least one of the electrochemical reactors is generating hydrogen.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the electrochemical reactor is replaceable.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the hydrogen generator includes at least one anode and wherein the anode is replaceable. Preferably, the anode includes at least one of powder, granules and coated particles.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the electrochemical reactor includes a slowly consumable anode and a quickly consumable electrolyte.
Typically the slowly consumed anode includes at least one of aluminum and aluminum alloy and wherein the electrolyte includes at least one of an alkaline electrolyte based on potassium hydroxide solution and a halide electrolyte based on aluminum chloride solution.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the hydrogen-fueled locomotion system includes at least one electric motor and at least one fuel cell that provided electric power to the electric motor.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the electrochemical reactor is operative to provide hydrogen to a hydrogen buffer tank and the hydrogen buffer tank is operative to provide hydrogen to the hydrogen-fueled locomotion system.
Typically the electrochemical reactor includes a water-based fuel and includes a salt selected from a group including at least one of halides, trihalides, acetates, sulfates, nitrates, borates, acid salts, chromate, stannate, perchlorate and basic salts of Group I metals, ammonium, Group II metals and Group III metals or a base or an acid, as well as at least one of zinc, iron, aluminum, magnesium, tin, calcium, lithium, sodium, metal hydrides based on nickel or titanium or rare earth metals, and alloys thereof, a catalyst based on at least one of a metal and metal oxide belonging to at least one of the platinum metal group and the transition metal group.
Preferably, the catalyst is formed as a coating on at least one rod, the rod is selectibly introduceable into the water-based fuel.
Additionally or alternatively, the water-based fuel includes zinc and the catalyst includes an impurity in the zinc, the impurity is a transition metal.
Additionally or alternatively, water-based fuel includes iron and the catalyst includes an impurity in the iron, the impurity is a transition metal, which is not iron.
Additionally or alternatively, the water-based fuel includes a hydroxide of at least one of potassium, sodium lithium and their mixtures in solution in water.
Preferably, the acid includes at least one of an inorganic acid and an organic acid.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention at least one of zinc, iron, aluminum, magnesium, tin, calcium, lithium, sodium, metal hydrides based on nickel or titanium and rare earth metals as well as alloys thereof is disposed in the water based fuel as at least one of powder, granules and coated particles
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the electrochemical reactor includes a container containing at least one anode, at least one cathode, an electrolyte and a porous separator sheet separating between the anode and the cathode. Typically, a resistance providing element is connected between the anode and the cathode to control the rate of production of hydrogen by the chemical reactor.
Preferably, the resistance providing element is a pulse width modulator.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the electrochemical reactor is controlled by controlling the level of the electrolyte in the container.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the anode includes at least one of zinc, iron and tin in at least one of sheet and plate forms.
Alternatively, the anode includes at least one of cadmium and lead.
Additionally or alternatively, the anode includes at least one of zinc, iron, lead, cadmium and tin provided in the form of at least one of pressed powder and paste pressed on an electrically conducting flat support.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the cathode includes at least one of an electrically conducting plate and an electrically conducting mesh supporting a catalyst for hydrogen production, the catalyst including material based on the platinum metal group or the transition metal group.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the electrolyte includes at least one of salts, acids and bases in absorbed or gel form
Preferably, the base includes at least one of hydroxides of potassium, sodium, lithium and their mixtures in solution in water.
Preferably, the acid includes at least one of an inorganic acid and an organic acid in aqueous solution.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the chemical reactor includes a container containing at least one anode, at least one cathode, an electrolyte and water based fuel wherein the anode includes an electrical conductor and is in direct electrical contact with the water based fuel and the cathode includes an electrical conductor and is coated with a catalyst based on at least one of a metal or metal oxide belonging to at least one of the platinum metal group and the transition metal group. Typically, the electrolyte includes at least one of: a salt including at least one of halides, trihalides, acetates, sulfates, nitrates, borates, acid salts, chromate, stannate, perchlorate and basic salts of Group I metals, ammonium, Group II metals and Group III metals, a base including at least one of hydroxides of potassium, sodium, lithium and their mixtures and an acid preferably including at least one of an inorganic and an organic acid, as well as at least one of zinc, iron, tin, calcium, metal hydrides based on nickel, titanium, rare earth metals and alloys. The water based fuel is disposed in the electrolyte as at least one of powder, granules and coated particles.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the electrochemical reactor is operative to provide electric power to the electric motor.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the hydrogen-fueled locomotion system includes at least one electric motor and at least one fuel cell providing electric power to the electric motor.
Preferably, the electrochemical reactor is operative to provide electric power to the electric motor.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the electrochemical reactor is operative to provide hydrogen to the hydrogen buffer tank and the hydrogen buffer tank is operative to provide hydrogen to the hydrogen-fueled locomotion system.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the step of supplying hydrogen for recharging a hydrogen-fueled motor vehicle wherein the electrochemical reactor includes an anode and a cathode, includes providing an electrical connection between the anode and the cathode of the hydrogen generator and providing hydrogen gas to the cathode.
Additionally, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the step of supplying hydrogen includes providing an electrical connection between the anode and the cathode of the electrochemical reactor and providing hydrogen gas to the cathode of the electrochemical reactor while at least one another electrochemical reactor generates hydrogen.
There is further provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a method for recharging a hydrogen-fueled motor vehicle. The method includes the steps of: providing at least one hydrogen-fueled locomotion subsystem, providing at least one hydrogen generator operative to supply hydrogen fuel to the hydrogen-fueled locomotion subsystem, the step of providing a hydrogen generator includes providing an electrochemical reactor operative to generate the hydrogen fuel from water on demand, providing a refueling subsystem enabling at least one of water, hydrogen, metal, electrical power and a replacement hydrogen generator to be provided to the vehicle and supplying at least one of water electrolyte, hydrogen, a metal containing material and electrical power from the refueling subsystem to the electrochemical reactor.
There is further provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a method for recharging a hydrogen-fueled motor vehicle system. The method includes providing at least one hydrogen-fueled motor vehicle and includes the steps of: providing at least one hydrogen-fueled locomotion subsystem, providing at least one hydrogen generator operative to supply hydrogen fuel to the hydrogen-fueled locomotion subsystem, the hydrogen generator including an electrochemical reactor operative to generate the hydrogen fuel from water on demand, providing a refueling subsystem enabling at least one of water, hydrogen, metal, electrical power and a replacement hydrogen generator to be provided to the vehicle and supplying at least one of water, electrolyte, hydrogen, a metal containing material and electrical power from the refueling subsystem to the electrochemical reactor.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the step of providing hydrogen-fueled locomotion subsystem includes providing a fuel cell and providing an electrical motor powered thereby.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the method also includes recycling water produced by the locomotion subsystem to the refuelable hydrogen generator.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the step of providing hydrogen-fueled locomotion subsystem includes providing an internal combustion engine.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the method also includes controlling the quantity of hydrogen generated by the hydrogen generator at a given time.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the method for recharging a hydrogen-fueled motor vehicle including an electrochemical reactor, which includes an anode and a cathode, the step of supplying hydrogen includes providing an electrical connection between the anode and the cathode of the hydrogen generator, providing hydrogen gas to the cathode.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the electrochemical reactor includes an anode and a cathode and wherein the step of supplying hydrogen includes providing an electrical connection between the anode and the cathode of the at least one electrochemical reactor and providing hydrogen gas to the cathode of at least one the electrochemical reactor while at least one another electrochemical reactor generates hydrogen.
There is also provided in accordance with yet a further preferred embodiment of the present invention a method for recharging a hydrogen-fueled motor vehicle. The method includes providing a chemical reactor, which includes a container containing, at least one anode, at least one cathode, an electrolyte and a water based fuel. Typically, the anode includes an electrical conductor and is in direct electrical contact with the water based fuel and the cathode includes an electrical conductor and is coated with a catalyst based on at least one of a metal or metal oxide belonging to at least one of the platinum metal group and the transition metal group. Preferably, the electrolyte includes at least one of: a salt including at least one of halides, trihalides, acetates, sulfates, nitrates, borates, acid salts, chromate, stannate, perchlorate and basic salts of Group I metals, ammonium, Group II metals and Group III metals, a base including at least one of hydroxides of potassium, sodium, lithium and their mixtures and an acid preferably including at least one of an inorganic and an organic acid, as well as at least one of zinc, iron, tin, calcium, metal hydrides based on nickel, titanium, rare earth metals and alloys. Typically, the water based fuel is disposed in the electrolyte as at least one of powder, granules and coated particles. The method also includes the steps of: draining the depleted water based fuel, supplying recharged the water based fuel and supplying the electrolyte.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a method for recharging a water based fuel, which includes providing a DC power supply, providing an inert cathode connected to a negative terminal of the DC power supply, providing at least one inert anode connected to a positive terminal the DC power supply, providing at least one motor operative to rotate a scraper paddle operative to scrape deposited materials off the surface of the cathode, supplying depleted water based fuel, which includes at least one of iron, tin, zinc, cadmium, lead, metal hydrides based on nickel, titanium, rare earth metals, and alloys thereof disposed as at least one of powder, granules and coated particles, supplying electrolyte including at least one of: a salt selected from a group consisting of halides, trihalides, acetates, sulfates, nitrates, borates, acid salts, chromate, stannate, perchlorate and basic salts of Group I metals, ammonium, Group II metals and Group III metals, a base, including hydroxides at least one of potassium, sodium, lithium and their mixtures and an acid preferably including at least one of an inorganic and an organic acid, solubilizing the depleted water based fuel, applying DC power between the anode and the cathode and operating the motor to propel the scraper paddle to scrape the deposits off the surface of the cathode.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a method for recharging a water based fuel. The method includes providing a container filled with the electrolyte, providing a chamber formed inside the container, providing at least one hydrophobic gas diffusion, hydrogen consuming, cathode, formed as at least one of the walls of the chamber, providing at least one current collector electrically connected to the cathode, providing a porous, electrically insulating separator between the cathode and the anode, supplying electrolyte, which includes a salt selected from a group consisting of halides, trihalides, acetates, sulfates, nitrates, borates, acid salts, chromate, stannate, perchlorate and basic salts of Group I metals, ammonium, Group II metals and Group III metals or a base, preferably including hydroxides of potassium, sodium or lithium or their mixtures thereof or an acid preferably including an inorganic acid such as sulfuric acid, or an organic acid such as citric acid, supplying depleted water based fuel including at least one of zinc, iron, tin, cadmium, lead, metal hydrides based on at least one of nickel and titanium and rare earth metals and alloys thereof disposed in the electrolyte as at least one of powder, granules and coated particles and supplying hydrogen gas the chamber.